


De cómo Harry Potter convenció a Draco Malfoy de vivir juntos en sólo un otoño.

by Mariohn



Series: Las Cosas que Guardamos en el Armario [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariohn/pseuds/Mariohn
Summary: Cualquiera pensaría que Harry Potter no es un hombre de planes. Todo lo contrario; La vida le ha enseñado que si quiere algo, debe luchar por ello. Convencer a Draco que el formar parte de su familia es una buena idea no debería ser un problema. ¿Cierto?... ¿CIERTO?





	De cómo Harry Potter convenció a Draco Malfoy de vivir juntos en sólo un otoño.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.  
> \- Este fanfic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" en otro Lugar :)  
> \- Insinuación de homosexualidad.  
> \- Este fanfic es una secuela de "Historia de Otoño".
> 
> Bien, pensaba presentar la otra historia, pero terminó siendo un longfic xD entonces me fui un poco al futuro y pensé en alguna situación que pudiera usar y que me hiciese algo de gracia. Entonces pensé en esto.
> 
> Estación: Otoño. Palabra: Familia.

– **¿Porqué Hyde Park?** –Preguntó finalmente Harry, después de haber soportado los primeros cinco minutos de su paseo sin preguntar absolutamente nada. Habían quedado para salir esa tarde, un supuesto trámite que Draco quería hacer y que Harry se había ofrecido a acompañarle. Aparentemente, el trámite de Draco consistía principalmente en recorrer Hyde Park con un helado en la mano y disfrutar del paisaje.

– **¿Por qué no?** –Replicó éste. Se veía un poco más relajado que de costumbre, algo que le sorprendió un poco. Sobre todo porque eran pocas veces en las que veía a Draco interactuar con el mundo muggle y podría asegurar que lo hacía incluso mejor que él.

Se detuvieron a mirar a un pájaro hacer su nido unos segundos, antes de seguir caminando. Hyde Park estaba más lleno de gente de lo que Harry pensaba. En su mayoría gente como ellos; paseando o andando en bicicleta por el gusto de hacerlo, o por ir a casa de una forma más sana. El lugar por donde Draco había escogido caminar estaba rodeado de árboles y ciclistas. Los árboles ya comenzaban a tener la tonalidad característica del otoño.

El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápidamente.

– **Vengo todos los años acá, al menos una vez** –Le admitió el rubio. Le había dado la mano a Harry sin vacilar y éste lo había aceptado. Secretamente tuvo un poco de miedo de que la gente comenzara a cuchichear a su alrededor, pero nada pasó. A la gente no le importaba lo que ellos hicieran, lo que hizo preguntarse el porqué el mundo mágico era tan diferente – **Me trae paz. Siempre vengo al comienzo del otoño, o al comienzo del invierno** –

– **¿Vienes solo?** –Preguntó él. Draco se encogió de hombros.

– **A veces traigo a mi madre** –Harry asintió y dejó que Draco le instara a caminar. Los árboles oscilaban al son del viento que comenzaba a levantarse, conforme la hora avanzaba. Pocas veces se daba el tiempo para admirar un paisaje, mucho menos después de la muerte de Ginny. Ahora mismo, si olvidaba el hecho de que no poseía tanto tiempo para poder recorrerlo todo, Harry podía comprender que a Draco le gustase ese lugar. Harry recordaba haber venido una sola vez, y fue por una misión. No había tenido tiempo para pararse y admirarlo todo. – **Podemos ir a darle de comer a los patos, si quieres** –Le susurró, luego de un par de minutos en completo silencio. Sólo disfrutando de la compañía y del paisaje.

– **¿Aún hay patos?** –Preguntó, curioso. Draco asintió.

– **El otoño aún no ha comenzado para ellos** –

¿Quién sabe cuando se percató que aquello era lo que él quería? Habían caminado hasta el río más cercano, andando entre los grandes árboles y el pasto sin ninguna prisa. Incluso el paisaje a su alrededor parecía inalterable e inmortal, si no mirabas aquellas hojas naranjas que traicionaban el entorno. Aún así, era un espectáculo precioso.

Se imaginó, viniendo todos los años junto a Draco y los niños y recorriendo el mismo camino. Se imaginó disfrutando cómo su cara comenzaba a arrugarse hasta convertirle en una versión más vieja de sí mismo y aún así, se imaginó a si mismo queriéndole como le quería.

Y efectivamente había patos, pero no demasiados como para acercarse a alimentarlos. Frente a ellos, estaban algunos niños y una pareja de ancianos vigilándoles. Harry sonrió y se imaginó a si mismo junto a sus bisnietos. Y se imaginó a Draco junto a él, gritándoles con mal humor que se alejaran del estanque.

Quiso eso. Y vaya que lo quería.

– **Una lástima que no podamos alimentarlos** –Le escuchó a Draco. Harry le dio un apretón amistoso, instándole para acercarse a un banco. Harry le detuvo.

– **Hey Draco, escucha…** –

El grito de un chico avisando sobre un caballo asustado arruinó cualquier cosa que Harry quisiera decir.

* * *

– **¿Necesitas algo?** –Preguntó Harry. Había tenido que ir al ministerio aquella mañana, por un aburrido evento ministerial sobre nuevas normas de seguridad anti terrorismo. Draco Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y levantó la cabeza del montón de pergamino que al parecer, tenía que revisar.

– **Has llegado temprano** –Le señaló. Harry se encogió de hombros. Después de aquel caso desastroso paseo en Hyde Park no habían podido verse. Sobre todo porque el hijo del rubio se había enfermado y Draco no había tenido tiempo para nada más que para correr a San Mungo. Harry había entendido perfectamente y había ido una vez, hasta comprender que aquello se trataba de un virus y fue despachado del lugar antes siquiera de poder saludar.

– **Me enviaste el memorándum en un momento correcto** –respondió. Y era verdad. Robards le había pillado justo cuando intentaba escabullirse y le había comenzado a dar una charla sobre su posible reincorporación _otra vez_. El mensaje de Draco había llegado justo cuando se le habían acabado las excusas para huir.

Draco volvió a mirar el pergamino un momento más, provocando que Harry se impacientase un poco. Sin embargo, le esperó con paciencia hasta que volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia él – **¿Qué opinas si vamos por un café?** –

* * *

Hermione no había parado de reír en un minuto. Harry soltó un gruñido, provocando que ella riera con más ganas. La gente que se encontraba alrededor de ellos no les había prestado atención hasta que su amiga había comenzado a reírse estrepitosamente, convirtiéndoles a ambos en el foco principal. A Harry no le gustó ni un poco.

– **¿Has terminado?** –Preguntó él, enfadado. Pero su amiga levantó las palmas hacia él, en son de paz. Harry gruñó otra vez.

– **No puedo creerlo. Sencillamente** –Admitió. Harry se cruzó de brazos. Hermione había parado de reír, sin embargo aún parecía querer volver a hacerlo.

– **Si hubiese querido que se rieran de mí, hubiese llamado a tu marido** –Siseó. Pero ella ignoró su tono, como siempre. A veces olvidaba que no necesitaba mucho para poder espantar a un montón de personas, excepto a Hermione. Nunca a Hermione.

– **Harry ¿Cómo esperas que no me ría si me cuentas que justo cuando ibas a pedirle a Malfoy que viva contigo, el camarero volteó un pastel completo en su cara?** –Harry soltó un gemido, tapándose la cara con las manos. Sintió la palma de su amiga golpearle amistosamente la mano, lo que significaba que había decidido tenerle un poquito de compasión – **¿Qué hizo Malfoy al respecto?** –

– **Estaba tan enfadado y frustrado, que sólo atino a correr al baño y a desaparecerse en él** –Suspiró. Al menos no había sido su culpa y había tenido el tino de no reírse. Más bien, estuvo tan sorprendido que no hizo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera cerciorarse de que había sido un hecho fortuito.

– **Espero no esté enfadado contigo** –Tanteó. Harry negó con la cabeza.

– **Te lo dije, Draco no es así.** – Hermione le dio una larga mirada, que le hizo rodar los ojos – ** _Bien_ , quizás podría haber llegado a pensar que _era_ así, pero no lo sé. Me envió un memorándum en la tarde y me preguntó si quería ir por un café antes de ir por los niños**–

– **No parece que hubiese rencor de por medio** –Admitió ella. Harry asintió – **¿Y lo volverás a intentar?** –

– **¿Para qué volteen un café en su camisa esta vez?** –Ironizó. Hermione se rió un poco – **No. Esperare a un buen momento.** –

El problema era, principalmente, que Harry no tenía _idea_ cual era un buen momento.

* * *

– **Es una fila infernal** –Admitió. Había invitado a Draco y a Scorp a comprar helado junto a ellos, con la esperanza que sus hijos y el de Draco pudiesen mejorar su relación. Bien sea dicho, mal no se llevaban. Scorp era un niño muy callado y James hablaba mucho. Tenía que detener a James y a Albus para que no pelearan, pero nunca les había visto pelear con Scorp. Faltaba más naturalidad, según él. Pero aquello vendría con el tiempo, estaba seguro.

– **¿No se enfermarán comiendo helado?** –Preguntó el rubio. Harry negó con el cabeza, divertido. A siempre vista, no parecía un padre sobre protector. Pero había visto a Draco tratar a su hijo con más cuidado que nadie.

– **Papá, me aburro** –Le inquirió James, tirando de su pantalón. Harry soltó un suspiro. El problema de salir con tres niños, era que tenía que tener a Lily en brazos y a James y Albus bien vigilados. Sobre todo a James, quien era un tanto inquieto.

– **¿Quieres que te tenga a Lily?** –Ofreció Draco. Harry lo miró como si fuese la respuesta a todos sus problemas antes de alcanzarle la niña. Ese era _otro_ problema sorprendentemente solucionado. Lily era amigable, pero no le gustaba mucho que la tomara en brazo otro que no fuese él. Claro, hasta que llegó Draco y usó su _no-se-que-encanto-Malfoy_ que logró que la niña lo quisiera a primera vista. Hasta hubiese sentido algo de celos, si no fuese porque él había caído en algo bastante parecido.

– **¿También se aburren ustedes, chicos?** –Preguntó Harry a los dos niños restantes. Scorpius negó con la cabeza y Albus se encogió de hombros.

– **Estamos hablando de la televisión** –Le dijo Scorp. Albus le tomó de la mano para hacerlo esquivar a una señora que estuvo a punto de tropezar con ellos. La bruja parecía lo bastante mayor para no ver nada a más de un metro.

– **Le digo que podríamos ver la Tele, en nuestra casa** –

– **Es una buena idea** –Apreció Harry. En realidad, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de que Draco se fuese con él. Y Scorp también.

– **¿Porqué no tienes televisión?** –Le preguntó James, aparentemente ya no tan aburrido.

– **Mi abuela no tiene televisión** –Admitió el niño. Harry se preguntó si era porque la mujer aún poseía prejuicios contra la sangre o simplemente no le gustaba. Después de la guerra, sólo había visto a Narcisa cuando sucedió aquello con Draco y los ex mortífagos y había necesitado información para ayudarle. Y por supuesto, ella había ayudado bastante. Sólo por eso creía él, que ella no había puesto pegas a su relación. Aunque Draco le había admitido que hacía tiempo que su madre respetaba sus decisiones. Quién sabe.

– **¿No le gusta la televisión?** –Preguntó nuevamente. Scorp se encogió de hombros y miró a Draco.

– **No sabe que existe, creo. Podría llevarle una, para saber si le gusta o** no –Le ofreció a su hijo. Scorp le sonrió a su padre, recibiendo una suave sonrisa de respuesta.

A Harry, literalmente lo derritió.

La fila parecía avanzar, por lo que tomó la mano de James y lo instó a caminar con él. Albus, más tranquilo que su hijo tomó la mano de Scorp y se aferró al pantalón de Draco. Parecían una familia, pensó él. Lo único que faltaba era que Draco y Scorp se fueran con él y estaría todo listo. Así Draco podría dormir con él y no necesitarían coordinarse tanto para una salida de pareja. Porque Harry quería seguir saliendo con él, pero quería todo lo demás también. Quería un fin de semana en familia con sus hijos quejándose y con Draco tomando a Lily para poder lidiar con los mayores. Fantaseó tanto con ello, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron y ya tenían que pedir los helados.

Perdió un momento valioso, sentado en una mesa de Florean Fortescue pero ganó otros, como cuando los niños iniciaron una discusión sobre mini escobas o cuando Lily terminó volcando el helado en Draco y quedó bañado en chocolate.

Si hubiesen vivido juntos, él habría sacado personalmente ese chocolate cuando llegasen a casa.

* * *

– **Nada. Tomamos helado, paseamos por el callejón Diagon y nos fuimos a casa** –Suspiró. Hermione rodó los ojos.

– **¿No era ese el momento?** –

– **Estaban los niños. Quizás se habría visto forzado a aceptar. No quiero eso** –

– **Estás exagerando, Harry** –Su amiga admitió. Harry vio por sobre ella a Draco y a Nott aparecer en el casino. Les hizo señas para que se sentaran junto a ellos.

– **Ninguna palabra** –Le susurró a Hermione. La castaña se volteó a mirar a quien llamaba su amigo, para negar con la cabeza.

– **Por supuesto que no, Harry. No soy Ron. Pero vas a acabar con una úlcera si no le dices pronto** –Le advirtió. Pero Harry no necesitaba que le dijeran eso. Era eso, o a Draco se le ocurría regañarlo por su estupidez si se demoraba demasiado. O lo dejaba sin nada de nada.

Y no, eso no le gustaría para nada.

* * *

– **¿Qué estamos buscando?** –Harry preguntó por segunda vez en aquel día. Draco le había enviado una lechuza aquella mañana de forma sorpresiva y él no había querido negarse. Después de todo, Molly estaba ocupadísima en organizar su propio aniversario de matrimonio y él contaba con el tiempo suficiente como para pasar un poco de tiempo con Draco antes de que la celebración comenzara.

Y esperaba sinceramente el que fuera la última celebración Weasley donde Harry fuera sin él.

– **Ahí** –él apuntó a una joyería. Harry le miró con curiosidad, manteniendo su paso. – **¿Te he interrumpido en algo?** –Draco preguntó. Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco asintió, deteniéndose para ajustarse la bufanda. Aprovechó de ajustar la de Harry también, un gesto que parecía natural en él. Harry aún no sabía todo lo que había pasado con Draco desde que la guerra había terminado, pero supuso que tenía que ver con su ex mujer. No supo si le gustó averiguarlo.

– **Puedo quedarme un rato. Los niños están con Molly** –Replicó, esquivando un charco con hojas. A diferencia de otros años, ésta vez el otoño parecía que había llegado antes. La mayor parte de los árboles de Hogsmeade ya comenzaban a tomar aquella tonalidad naranja característica. Y supuso que el Sauce Boxeador estaría pasando por lo mismo.

– **¿Con cuanto tiempo contamos?** –Draco preguntó. A medida que se acercaban al pueblo, Harry comenzó a notar a la gente mirándoles. Y no todos con una expresión de sorpresa, o comentando en voz baja. Odiaba esa atención. Y por la expresión de Draco, parecía que lo odiaba también.

– **Lo suficiente como para ir por una cerveza después** –Admitió. Draco asintió en silencio, apretando un los puños ligeramente. Notoriamente tenso. Harry quiso hacer o decir algo para hacerle sentir menos estresado, pero supuso que no era algo que Draco quisiera que él hiciera. De todo el tiempo que le conocía, a él nunca le había gustado mostrar debilidad – **¿Hay algo en específico que quieras comprar ahí?** –Preguntó, decidiendo centrar la conversación al motivo por el que el rubio había decidido pasearse por el barrio mágico.

– **El cumpleaños de mi madre será pronto. Pensaba en comprarle alguna pieza de joyería** –Le respondió, esquivando a un par de mujeres que venían saliendo del local para poder entrar.

– **¿Qué le diste el año anterior?** –

– **Le invité a Italia. Pasamos un par de días en la Toscana** –

Ambos interrumpieron su conversación, acercándose a las vitrinas y admirando la joyería. Harry recordó haber comprado, en ese mismo lugar, el anillo de compromiso para su fallecida esposa. Pero como Hermione le había advertido una vez no dijo nada al respecto. Más por respeto a Draco que otra cosa. Se preguntó, mientras se paseaban entre los aretes tratando de elegir uno, qué hubiese sido de su vida si él y Ginny hubiesen dedicado más tiempo de pareja. ¿Habrían compaginado tan bien como él creía que lo hacían?

En realidad, hacía años que no se hacía preguntas como esa. Menos aún cuando Draco entró en su vida y Harry se decidió por fin _a dejar de comportarse como idiota_ , según textuales palabras del rubio. Y si lo pensaba un poco, cuando supo toda la verdad y dejó de pensar que le estaba quitando a Draco una porción de su juventud al querer estar con él y ser _un padre_ , las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que el mismo Harry imaginaba.

Y aquí estaban.

Volvió a la realidad justo cuando Draco solicito la opinión para el color de dos aretes que para Harry eran exactamente iguales. Se encogió de hombros, ganándose un gruñido que poco le importó. – **Son iguales** –replicó. Draco gruñó un poco más fuerte.

– **Por Salazar, Potter, cualquiera diría que después de tantos años tu tendrías un poco…** –Draco se interrumpió, volteando hacia la puerta de servicio. Harry volteó también, igual de extrañado.

– **¿Sucede algo?** –Preguntó Harry, ante el desconcierto de la empleada. Draco le entregó los aretes para que la mujer pudiera ir a investigar. Cambiaron el cartel de abierto a cerrado, por si acaso. – **¿Estarán trayendo cajas o algo así? ¿Qué crees tú?** –

– **No tengo idea. Tú eres el auror, Harry** –Se encogió de hombros. Sabiendo que no estaba actuando correctamente pero muriéndose de la curiosidad, Harry sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo.

– **Hay ocho personas al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Porqué hay ocho personas al otro lado de la puerta? ¿Porqué una joyería necesitaría tantos empleados?** –Habló en voz alta. Draco se acercó, curioso.

– **¿Quieres que vayamos a mirar?** –Le preguntó, también sacando la varita. Harry dudó.

– **No tengo idea. No sé si deberíamos sin una orden de allanamiento** –Admitió. Pero se mantuvo alerta. De pronto fue consciente de que estaban solos, y que nadie entraría al local en ese momento. – **Oye, Draco…** –titubeó, mirando hacia las puertas. Si bien los escaparates eran transparentes, la gente no podría ver nada más que las joyas. Y las puertas eran oscuras.

– **¿Mh?** –Él le miró, aun con la mirada hacia la puerta de servicio. Harry se le acercó, titubeante y tomó mano de Draco que tenía más cerca. Draco se volteó hacia él, curioso. El pelinegro notó que no se alejó de él –Aunque normalmente no lo hacía–, agradeciéndole. La verdad es que le gustaba tocarle. – **Escucha, quiero preguntarte algo** … –comenzó. Draco no dijo nada, pero se acercó y rodó su cuello con su otra mano. Inevitablemente y porque, aquella era una invitación clara bajó el rostro lo suficiente como para encontrarse con los labios de él. No fue un beso ansioso, sino más bien tranquilo. Últimamente no tenían el suficiente tiempo como para besarse más que para despedirse, cosa que recién notaba que extrañaba. Extrañaba tocar a Draco, en general.

– **No quiero hacerlo en una joyería** –Susurró el rubio, juntando sus frentes. Harry alzó una ceja, soltando una carcajada.

– **No, no, claro que no…** –masculló, avergonzado por haberlo pensado durante un momento. Pero si les pillaban, aquello sería un escándalo más grande que la infidelidad de Zabini. Y esa noticia salió hasta en el diario muggle. Draco sonrió de medio lado, leyendo sus pensamientos pero negando levemente con la cabeza – **Quería preguntarte, si tu…** –

Un grito les hizo saltar a ambos. Y les hizo correr hacia la puerta de servicio. Harry maldijo en voz alta. ¿Por qué les interrumpían tanto?

* * *

– **Entonces…** –Repitió Hermione. Harry suspiró.

– **Entonces, se trataba de un asalto. Pasamos tanto tiempo peleando con los ladrones, que cuando todo terminó y llegaron los aurores tuvimos que irnos. Y no pude preguntarle absolutamente nada** –Se lamentó. Hermione, dando un gran trago de su café sólo negó con la cabeza.

– **Esto es demasiado. ¿Seguro que no es alguien tratando de sabotearte?** –

– **No creo que el robo a la joyería haya sido un intento de sabotaje. No hubiesen estado dos horas tratando de escapar y defenderse de nuestros hechizos. Hasta le intentaron lanzar a Draco un _crucio_** –

– **Eso es bastante grave** –admitió su amiga. Harry asintió, no queriendo admitir que se había parado frente al escritorio de Robards, asegurándose de que aquellos bastardos terminasen en Azkaban incluso antes de esta mañana. Harry había llegado justo a tiempo para el brindis, no así para salvarse del regaño. Por suerte, la noticia del robo les había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para poder excusarse.

– **¿Entonces qué harás?** –Preguntó la castaña. Harry lo pensó un momento. A partir de pasado mañana tendría que irse dos semanas a campo traviesa, con el grupo de novatos. Y lamentablemente, el día de mañana tendría que planificarlo todo, por lo que tiempo para pasarlo con Draco no tendría.

– **Supongo que deberé esperar** –Admitió, apesadumbrado. Sabía que a Draco no le importaría comunicarse con él con lechuza, pero aquello no era el problema. El tiempo pasaba y Harry no había podido abrir la boca ni una vez. – **Y ser directo a penas llegue. Porque nada está funcionando** –

* * *

– **Entonces… ¿Por qué estamos tomando un café acá?** –

– **¿No podemos?** –Preguntó Harry. Draco se encogió de hombros.

– **No dije eso. Solo me llama la atención la urgencia** –Harry suspiró, notoriamente frustrado. Después del robo a la joyería, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar. Sobre todo porque a Harry le había llegado un nuevo grupo de novatos y había tenido que irse dos semanas a la mitad del campo. No lo había disfrutado ni un poco, como había sido con Draco –Quizás tenía todo que ver el hecho de que había pasado esas dos semanas planeando como besarle y no parecer _raro_ –, aunque se había conformado con pergaminos con mensajes que definitivamente sus hijos no podían ver. – **¿Habrá suerte esta noche?** –Preguntó Draco. Harry lo pensó un momento, no encontrando ningún compromiso.

– **Probablemente** –También estaba el hecho de que no habían podido… _hacer nada de nada_. Cualquiera diría que un hombre que había pasado cerca de cuatro años sin tener sexo, sería capaz de aguantar un mes sin tenerlo.

Cuan equivocados estaban.

– **Ojalá** –admitió el rubio, levantando el brazo y acariciando levemente la mano de Harry con la suya. Una clara invitación que envió olas de placer directo a su entrepierna. Maldita sea, mejor se olvidaba de eso o terminaría no diciendo nada.

– **Escucha Draco, tengo que preguntarte algo** –Comenzó, haciendo que la expresión del rubio se tornara algo curiosa –Lo he intentado desde hace tiempo ¡Pero siempre surge algo! –Suspiró con frustración. Draco le dio un golpecito con la mano, obligándolo a seguir hablando – **¿Te gustaría…?** –

– **¡TU, MALDITO MALFOY!** –Escucharon a sus espaldas. Ambos se voltearon rápidamente, para ver a Romilda Vane entrando ruidosamente al casino. Su expresión no auguraba nada bueno – **¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con mi Harry?!** –

Harry maldijo en voz alta, en palabras que ni sus amigos habían escuchado nunca.

* * *

Dos días después, llamó a Hermione por teléfono y comenzó a planificar. No se iba a escapar de esta. ¡Como que su nombre era Harry Potter!

* * *

Todo estaba listo. Desde la cena, hasta la llamada a Nott, preguntándole si podía retener a Draco un poco más. Por si acaso, había incluso sacado una orden de restricción contra Vane. Las manos no dejaban de sudarle y no paraba de removerse la corbata que se había puesto. Harry no recordaba haberle hecho una cena a Ginny alguna vez –Ambos preferían en ese tiempo el pasar tiempo con los padres de ella– pero no sintió culpa por no haberlo hecho. Draco era una persona completamente diferente de lo que había sido su fallecida esposa. Y era grandioso el saber que aún podía crear nuevos recuerdos con alguien diferente.

En eso, se abrió la puerta.

– **¿Harry, estás aquí?** –Le escuchó preguntar. Harry, en sus pensamientos reaccionó de inmediato, levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentado. Draco se acercó a donde estaba él, parpadeando asombrado – **¿Por qué estás formal? ¿Tuviste una reunión?** –Harry negó con la cabeza.

– **He preparado la cena** –Anunció, acercándose a él y esbozando una sonrisa. Draco le miró de arriba hacia abajo, avergonzándose un poco. Le deleitó el saber que al fin había conseguido el vestirse lo bastante bien como para lograr dejar a Draco sin habla. Le tomó suavemente por los hombros, besándole con tranquilidad que no sentía.

Draco, aún sorprendido, se dejó hacer.

– **¿Y los niños?** –Preguntó. Dejó que Harry tomase su bolso y lo dejase en el sillón. El pelinegro le guió al comedor.

– **Están con Molly hasta pasado mañana** –Iba a ser casi dos meses, por Merlín. _Necesitaba_ estar a solas con Draco.

– **¿Tanto tiempo?** –Harry asintió, esperando que Draco eligiera un asiento en aquella mesa redonda, para poder sentarse él. – **Creí que no te gustaba estar solo** –

– **Estoy contigo ahora** –

Draco nuevamente se calló, avergonzado, limitándose a asentir. Le gustó eso de poder hacerle callar, simplemente siendo directo. Tal y como Draco había sido con él. Se agendó mentalmente el usar aquello en el futuro.

– **¿Irás mañana con Scorp?** –Preguntó él, sabedor de que Draco lo negaría. Se las había arreglado para saber que haría Narcisa ese fin de semana.

– **No. Irán donde Astoria dos semanas** –Se encogió de hombros. Harry sonrió internamente, sabiendo que las tendría todas consigo. Podría convencer a Draco estar dos semanas con él. Sólo tendría que arreglárselas para que no se devolviera. Se sirvieron la cena y conversaron un poco del trabajo. Sobre las locas normativas de Percy Weasley y los alumnos de Harry, que les mantuvo entretenidos toda la cena. Harry incluso había conseguido un buen vino, una recomendación de un profesor de la academia. Y al ver las mejillas de Draco sonrojadas, había elegido bien.

– **¿Quieres un café?** –Preguntó Draco. Harry negó con la cabeza, tomando su mano y instándole a levantarse del asiento. Draco, bastante relajado y un poco ebrio se dejó hacer, acercándose inmediatamente a su cuerpo y atrayéndole hacia sus labios. Harry inmediatamente se apretó a él, sintiendo claramente como la parte inferior de Draco creía a la par de la suya. – **Al sillón** –El rubio ordenó, jadeante. Harry bajó de sus labios a su cuello, dejando un mordisco que fue bien recibido – **Al sillón, Harry…** –masculló el rubio.

Ni tonto ni perezoso, Harry se movió al sillón y se sentó rápidamente, dejando que Draco se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Volviéndole a besar, Draco desprendió su corbata suavemente, mientras Harry desprendía su chaqueta e intentaba encontrar el camino hacia su piel. Soltó un gemido al sentir la entrepierna de Draco contra la suya y más, cuando Draco decidió que habían esperado demasiado y había comenzado a desabrochar su pantalón. Harry, volviendo a atacar su cuello y acariciando lascivamente a Draco por encima de su pantalón comenzó a pensar que algo se le había olvidado.

Algo…

– **Hm, Harry. Desnúdate** –Dijo Draco con voz entrecortada y apagando cualquier intento de raciocinio del pelinegro. Oh, tenía tantas de estar dentro de él, pero tantas ganas…

El sonido de una sirena les sobresaltó. Harry esperó que Draco se levantara para hacer lo mismo, escondiendo su entrepierna en el pantalón, a pesar de lo incómodo que era. Draco parecía estar pensando en lo mismo. Inmediatamente un olor extraño les llegó, mientras las sirenas parecían detenerse en su edificio.

– **¿No es de acá?** –Preguntó Harry. Ambos mirando hacia todos lados, comprobando que no se trataba del departamento.

– **El gato está donde mi madre** –Recordó Draco en voz alta. El olor a humo –Ahora identificado– era cada vez más fuerte, haciéndoles toser y obligando a Draco a abrir la ventana a pesar del frío. No fue hasta que escucharon pasos y a gente gritar que cayeron en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Ambos palidecieron.

– **¡Oh por Merlín!** –

* * *

Lo habían sacado todo y lo habían llevado al patio de la casa de Harry, a pesar de que las hojas rojas y naranjas en el pasto podrían llegar a pudrir la madera, sin un hechizo adecuado.

Cualquier indicio de calentura había quedado en el olvido cuando la primera llama apareció a través de la puerta y Draco y él habían empaquetado todo a una velocidad de vértigo antes de desaparecerse. Tenían que volver, porque aquello era un edificio muggle.

– **¿Nos aparecemos dentro?** –Preguntó Harry. Draco negó con la cabeza. – **¿Entonces?** –

– **Iremos caminando. Nadie me vio entrar, así que pensarán que estaba trabajando. ¿Te apareciste directamente?** –Harry asintió. Draco asintió de vuelta – **Entonces eso haremos** –Parecía tenso. Harry tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a él.

– **Draco…** –Alzó la mano lentamente, ofreciéndole consuelo si él lo quería. Draco, sorprendiéndole, tomó su mano.

– **No fue mi primer departamento, Harry. Ni siquiera era mío** –admitió. Aunque parecía lo bastante deprimido como para no querer hacer nada. Harry se acercó y le estrechó entre sus brazos. Draco se dejó abrazar, soltando un suspiro. – **De todas formas, supongo que era hora** –Harry se separó lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara.

– **¿Era hora?** –

– **Sí. Supongo que dado que ya no tengo departamento donde ir… Podría quedarme contigo, si no te importa** –Harry le miró sorprendido, sorpresa que le duró solo un momento.

– **¿Qué? ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Wow…!** –Sonrió de oreja a oreja, contagiando parte de su sonrisa a Draco. – **¿Crees que a Scorp le importará compartir cuarto con Albus mientras tanto?** –

–T **endría que hablarle a madre al respecto** –Respondió él. Harry no dudó en volver a apretarle, con mucha más energía que antes. – **Pero no olvides que Lucius no se quedará de brazos cruzados, Harry. Seguramente va a demandarme** –

– **Que lo intente** –replicó, soltando un bufido. – **¿Crees que por hoy deberíamos guardar todo esto?** –Draco asintió.

– **Y, quizás, después de ir a ver qué sucedió con el edificio…** –Se acercó y le dio un beso suave. Harry jadeó, sobre todo cuando Draco deslizó su mano hacia su trasero y le dio un apretón.

– **Prepárate rubio, que tenemos dos días completos** –Le prometió, antes de desaparecerse.

Lo último que se escuchó en aquella casa, fue el bufido de Draco que hizo reír a Harry.

* * *

Dos días después, Harry recién había podido salir de la cama a tomarse algo con Hermione y Ron –Más o menos porque no podían quedarse teniendo sexo sin considerar al resto. Y Harry estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos podría ponerse duro en al menos doce horas–. El bar donde se habían encontrado era muggle, por lo que nadie en la prensa mágica les seguiría. Harry había llegado tarde, por lo que cuando llegó había encontrado a sus amigos conversando sobre asuntos domésticos. La sonrisa que les dio les hizo sospechar automáticamente.

– **¿Te fue bien?** –Preguntó Hermione. Ron les miró con curiosidad.

– **¿Le fue bien en qué? ¿Qué me he perdido?** –Insistió. Pero ambos le ignoraron, sentándose Harry en la silla que quedaba libre de la mesa que ellos habían pedido. Harry negó con la cabeza.

– **No. Justo cuando había considerado decirlo, el edificio de Draco se prendió fuego** –Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa.

– **¿En qué has estado Harry?** –Preguntó Ron, un poco mosqueado – **¿¡No me digas que aún sigues con él!?** –

– **Malfoy ha sido bastante agradable desde que se sacó encima todos esos malditos prejuicios, Ron** –Le defendió Hermione, sorprendiendo a Harry un poco. Aunque era verdad, Draco había sido bastante simpático con ella. Con todos en realidad. – **¿Están bien?** –

– **Si. Trasladamos todas sus cosas a mi casa. Me ha pedido que viva con él** –Admitió, un poco derrotado por no haber sido él pero feliz con el resultado.

– **¡Te ha ganado!** –

– **¡¿QUÉ?!** –

El golpe que Ronald Weasley se dio contra el piso al saber la noticia por caerse de la silla, fue lo bastante fuerte como para transformar la conversación en risas.


End file.
